Things I missed out on
by Reidfreak
Summary: Hotch has given the team the weekend off and all Morgan wants to do is spend time with his Pretty Boy. But Garcia has other plans for the boys. MXR slash rated M for future chapters. Please give it a chance! :
1. The plan

**Alright, so my other stories haven't taken on the reaction that I would've hoped but anyways, I have had this Idea in my head for a while now and I just had to write it down. I hope you guys enjoy this one! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds, this is strictly for my amusement! **

**PS. This story is going to be writen based on imput so if you would like some fun things to happen please give your ideas in the reviews! **

**Your ideas and comments are greatly appreaciated! :) Enjoy!**

Derek Morgan woke with grin on his chiselled face. Hotch had given them the weekend off after a tough case and he could finally spend it alone with his Pretty boy. He nuzzled in closer to the lithe man that lay beside him and sighed contentedly.

He looked down at the man beside him. His face resembled that of an angle in sleep. His short brown hair stuck out in arbitrary places and his full lips resided in a straight unperturbed line.

Morgan wrapped his arms tightly around Reid, nuzzling the back of his neck gently. Closing his eyes he hoped to get another hour of sleep before making some breakfast.

That's when the phone rang.

Morgan groaned and turned to the phone. The caller ID flashed a familiar number.

"Baby girl, this better be good," Morgan sighed into the phone.

"Morgan, oh jeez were you and junior g-man in the middle of some mischievous and hot, sexy fun?" Garcia's voice was way too happy for the early hours of the morning.

Morgan sighed, "No, but I will be hanging up the phone if you don't cut to the chase!"

Garcia giggled and began to talk in a rush, "Okay, so you know how my parents died when I was young and I went all animal and lived underground for a while? Well I never really got to do all the things that I loved doing. So I wrote up a list of things I missed out on in my child hood and I really want to get them all done and then I thought well who better to do it with then my chocolate god and junior g-man, so please Morgan? Can you help me?"

"Wow, Garcia, slow down," Morgan rubbed his face and sat up, "I lost you at 'all animal'"

Garcia gave a dramatic sigh, "You and Reid are going to help me do all the fun and random things I missed out on when I was a child. I made a list!"

"Garcia, Reid and I were hoping to have alone time this weekend to..."

"Please Morgan?" Derek could almost imagine the puppy dog eyes she would be giving him if this conversation was in person.

Morgan sighed, "Alright, alright, and fine."

Garcia squeaked with glee, "Thank you! I'll be over in half an hour to pick you up!"

Morgan's eyes widened, "But Penelope," The line went dead.

"Who was that?" Morgan turned around to see a sleepy Reid staring him with big Hazel eyes.

Morgan chuckled, "Um, that was Garcia,"

Reid yawned and put his head back on the pillow, "What did she want?"

"That's the thing, umm, we half to be ready in half an hour,"

Reid shot up in a sitting position, "Why? Did we get a case? Hotch said he'd do everything to get us the weekend off!"

Morgan shook his head, "Relax pretty boy, we don't have to go in, Garcia has decided to make a list of things to do this weekend and she's making us go with her."

Reid frowned, "Couldn't you have just said no?"

"Believe me Spence, I tried. You know how Garcia is when she's excited,"

Reid rolled his eyes, "Alright, fine. I'm showering first!" Reid said as he trudged to the shower.

Morgan laughed and followed him, "Not a chance Pretty boy, if you want to make it in time with a half decent breakfast, we're going to have to share."

Reid smirked and pulled him into the bathroom.

***/**/***

Twenty minutes later Reid and Morgan where sitting at the counter finishing their breakfast when the door bell rang. Morgan sighed and went to open the door.

"Hello my pretties!" Garcia burst through the door in her unique attire. Her blond hair was tied into a low pony tail and her usual attention-grabbing earrings where missing from her outfit.

"Hey Garcia," Morgan lead the way into the kitchen.

Garcia watched quizzically as Reid put the dishes away.

"What are you looking at?" He asked innocently.

Garcia chuckled, "You may want to change out of those clothes,"

Reid looked down. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a purple button up shit and a grey sweater vest, "What's wrong with my clothing?"

"For what we're about to do honey, everything," Garcia grinned.

Morgan sighed. Garcia was prone to her spontaneous acts, but this was beyond anything she'd ever done. All he wanted this weekend was too relax. He wasn't feeling up to anything too rambunctious, "Garcia, what exactly is on you list?"

Garcia sat on the black leather couch and brought out a furry note book and a rainbow pen, "Well, you see I missed out on so much like chasing after ice cream trucks in the middle of summer and making snowmen and stuff, but I thought about that and I didn't want to seem silly and all and it's not winter.

So, I looked over the list and I wrote down all the plausible things we could do!"

Morgan sighed for the tenth time that morning, "Garcia, what's on the list?"

"No fun," Garcia mumbled with a pout.

"Garcia?"

"Alright, alright, well I'm not going to tell you everything on the list but the first thing we're doing is outdoors," She looked at Reid, "hence the need to change clothing," Garcia jumped off the couch, "Well, we better get a move on! We only have forty-eight hours to get this all done!"

Reid looked up nervously at Penelope, "Um, Garcia, you still haven't told us exactly what we're going to do,"

Garcia took her notebook out and looked at number one, "Oh, right, firstly, my young studs, we are going horseback riding!"

Reid's eyes widened as Morgan groaned putting his head into his hands.

**So? What did you think? I'm so excited to write the horseback riding scene! This will be fun!**

**Imput is greatly apreciated! :)**

**Love always, Reidfreak!**


	2. Twosocks, Argo and Monty

**Alright Thank you so much to all who have read, reviewed and put this story in the alerts subscription or favorites. It means a lot to me! So not much happend in this chapter but the next one will surely be better, scouts honor! I didn't want to make it too long. I hope everyone had a great holiday break! Enjoy the story! **

After five minutes of intense persuasion, Reid dragged his feet back to the bedroom to change clothing. '_I don't want to go horseback riding! I can't even get close to a dog without freaking out, and I'm bigger than a dog! What am I going to do around a gigantic horse that can trample all over me?'_

As he slipped on a pair of rarely used denim jeans he couldn't help running the statistics of horse related injuries every year, _'60% of all injuries or deaths are cause by ejection or falling off the horse. 80% are head injuries and 30% are spinal. 40% of injuries are due to being kicked. 17% of people admitted in the hospital a day have fatal injuries.' _

Reid searched Derek's drawers for a t-shirt that would best fit him. All he had packed in his go-bag were dress shirts and vests.

Ten minutes later, Reid was sitting on the king bed hoping for dear life that his two friends had forgotten about him and left.

Ya, he would be so lucky. A knock on the door jarred him from his hyperventilating state, "Pretty boy? You ready to go yet?"

Morgan stuck his head through a crack in the door, "What's wrong?" he pushed his way into the room and wrapped his arms around the kid.

"Is it stupid to say I'm scared?" Reid asked. His cheeks were burning with a vibrant blush.

Morgan chuckled, "Of course not! I'm not so sure about this either, but it could be fun." Morgan kissed his boyfriends forehead, "C'mon, Garcia's going to have a meltdown if we don't leave within the next five minutes."

Reid took a deep breath and was guided out of the room.

***/**/***

It didn't take long for the trio to find themselves driving down a long gravel road leading up to a beautiful rusting barn and riding center. The place was well kept with freshly trimmed green grass and flowers of ever color lining the flower beds. It was truly quite a sight. The entire lot was surrounded by a thick line of lushes' tress.

Employees were bustling about, some leading beautiful creatures about, others carrying water bucks and feed to the barns. Most of them were scurrying about from the tack room with saddles and mismatched bridals.

Garcia's face brightened with a mischievous light, "Oh, its wonderful! Aren't you so totally excited about this?" She said with glee.

Morgan rolled his eyes and chuckled from the passenger seat. Reid sighed deeply from behind. He was so totally not excited about this, he mused.

They got out of the car and walked to the information booth. A plump lady in a plaid cowboy style shirt sat at a desk in the center of the space, "May I help you folks?"

Garcia walked up to her, "Yes, um we were wondering if we could have the chance of riding a horse today?"

The lady smiled, "Yes, yes, I do believe we have some openings today. Are you looking for a trail ride or a lesson?"

"Um, which one is manly for the pleasure of just being able to ride a horse?"

The cheerful lady smiled up once again, "You'll be definitely looking at a trail ride. Now have any of you ever ridden before?" All three of them shook their heads, "Alright then, I'm sure we have a bunch of horses that will suit your needs, now if all of you would just sign these safety wavers than we can get you in the barn," she handed them all a pile of papers and they got to work.

A few minutes later they were walking to the large rustic barn in pursuit of the plump lady that helped them before.

"Can you just believe this Morgan? I'm finally going to get to ride a horse!" Morgan chuckled and then turned his attention to Reid who was trudging a few steps behind.

"How you holding up, Pretty boy?" He slung his arm over his shoulders.

Reid shrugged, "I can't back out of it now."

Morgan smiled at him, "Everything will be fine. I'm sure they'll give us fat mellowed out horses that won't try anything stupid," he reassured him.

As they reached the barn they could the sweet aroma of manure and dirt. 'Lovely' Reid thought as they entered, 'I'm going to smell like manure for the rest of the day.'

The kind lady led them to an office in the barn, "Alice, these folks here are looking for a beginner trail ride, could you set this up please?" She spoke to a younger girl in her mid-twenties.

The girl looked up and smiled, "Of course, I have just the horses, but sadly they're not ready yet, would you all like to give me a hand?"

Garcia's eyes sparkled, "Of course!"

The young girl giggled at her excitement and led them to three stalls near the end of the large hall. She took out the three horses one by one, talking happily all the while. The first one was a large beige horse she called Argo. He stood tall on long muscular legs. His black main draped over his neck in a long tangle.

The next horse was quite a bit smaller than the buckskin. His coat was the color of melted chocolate and his nose held a patch of white as if he had been splattered with paint, "This one here is Monty," said the girl patting his nose. She brought him over to Reid who gulped, "Would you mind holding him?" She passed him the reigns as he nodded bravely. Morgan chuckled as he shot him a worried glance.

"He looks friendly enough," Morgan stood beside Reid and patted the horse's nose, "Look, he doesn't even budge,"

The young girl brought out the last horse, "This is two-socks," She passed the reigns to Garcia, "I think he'll do you nicely." She paused, "I'm sorry I don't think I caught your names,"

Garcia smiled, "You can call me Penelope, this is Derek Morgan, and Spencer Reid," she said pointing at each of them.

The young girl smiled, "Right, well you can call me Alice and the other girl coming with us is Julie, but you'll meet her later. So, let's get started. Derek, you'll be with Argo. I'm going to fetch some grooming kits. Why don't you all get acquainted with your friends there? They don't bite!" she giggled as she left.

Morgan walked up to the tall horse assigned to him and patted his nose, "You seem friendly, don't you boy,"

Garcia smiled, "See, isn't this fun?"

Reid mumbled something about how he'd rather be reading a good book.

Garcia frowned, "Oh phish posh, a little sunlight will do you good, Reid."

"I highly doubt it" he said under his breath and turned back to horse that was now gently chewing on his watch.

A few minutes later, Alice returned with three grooming kits and in no time the horses were tacked up and ready to go.

Alice led her horse into the barn followed by another young girl, "Everyone, meet Julie." She waved and smiled sweetly to everyone, "Alright, who's ready to go riding?"

**Alright, so how was that? Thanks again to all who have read the story. I do hope you are enjoying it! I will be putting up a poll in the next few days asking what the gang will be doing next. I would really like some imput. If anyone has ideas it would be great. Full credit will be given! Have a great weekend everyone! **

**Love always,**

**Reidfreak**


End file.
